Watching Over You
by Gothic Guardian
Summary: Anamaria's thoughts on the Events in SRIII. And what happens just after.... Major angst Do I do anything else lately?. Character death ahead.... Please Read and Review.
1. A Ghost of a Chance

**Author's note: **This takes place after SRIII and my "Feeling" and "First Time for Second Chances" stories. I really suggest you read those first. However, it is not vital to read SRIII. I do suggest you read it though... (Hint, hint) And perhaps review it, too? **_(-Puppy—dog Eyes-)_**

_**Warning: Major Angst! Can't handle it, don't read...** Well, I hope you still do, but I figured it'd be mean not to warn you... If you are uncomfortable dealing with death, then I'd avoid reading this story... But still read my other works_... **(-Puppy—dog eyes-)**

_**Watching Over You**_

The wind roars in my ears. My hair whips in my face. I stand in the crow's nest, watching the activity below. Jack is standing at the helm, kohl trails streaking down his cheeks. He's crying, or at least had been. Why? What hurt him? Jack isn't a crier. So, what could have caused him so much pain?

His brother, Tim, comes out of the Captain's Cabin, carrying a tiny, squirming bundle in his arms. Now I'm really confused. Who's baby is he holding? My hands instinctively go to my own baby, growing inside me.

My hands settle against my flat stomach. But I was with child... what happened to it? Babies don't just disappear. The only possible explanation would be that the child in Tim's arms is mine. But how did he get it?

I climb out of the crow's nest, eager to get to the bottom of this. I surreptitiously make my way to deck.

When I reach the deck, I hurry to the helm. Jack is staring out into the distance, heavy thoughts weighing on his mind. Tim is rocking the baby, my baby, close to his chest. I don't even know my own child's name. Hell, I don't even know if it's a boy or girl...

"Tim, I'd like to hold my baby now." He doesn't even look up from the infant. I reach my arms towards my baby, but he turns, leaving me with naught but a handful of air. "Damn it, Tim! Give me my baby!" I storm right up to his face and pull my arm back to slap him. My hand passes right by him. I'm practically right in his face, yet still I missed. That's... infuriating. I try again to slap him, with the same result.

I reach for my child next. Up until now, the baby had been sleeping quietly. My hand wraps around one of the tiny arms... Then it passes right through said arm. A cold, chilling right to the bone, is felt as flesh ghosts through flesh. The baby suddenly begins wailing, not even bothering to open its eyes.

Tim is trying to comfort it. Jack's there in an instant. He walks right through me to get to his child, our child. He nearly rips his brother's arms off in his haste to take the baby.

"What happened?" He's not using his pirate speech. His voice sounds concerned, yet... upper-class. He looks at Tim for a moment before glancing in my direction. His eyes search the area where I'm standing. He must have felt the same chill I did when he went through me.

"I don't know. She was sleeping one minute, the next, she was crying." Tim has an expression of shock and apology on his face. I feel guilty. I had caused my baby's tears. Tim had said 'she'. So I have a baby girl...

My heart fills with joy, pride, sorrow, anger, love... Joy at having a beautiful baby girl. Pride at how loved my daughter is. Sorrow at how I can't even hold her. Anger for both that and the fact that Jack can't see or even hear me. Love for my family: Jack, our daughter, and even his brother. And growing ever stronger is fear. Fear that they won't ever see me again. Fear that I won't be able to be there for Jack and our little girl as she grows up...

Tears fill my eyes, falling to the deck beneath me. "I'm sorry." My voice is hoarse from the sorrow and fear.

Jack's attention, which is at the moment focused on our baby, turns directly to me. I can feel hope run through me. My heart begins racing. He can see me! A smile crosses my lips.

"Ana?" I nod joyfully. His eyes, usually a warm honey, are haunted. My face falls, tears returning. My heart drops to the bottom of the ocean. I drop to my knees, no longer baring the strength to stand. I feel so alone.

A crowd begins to form around the Sparrow brothers. The baby's crying must have drawn them. More than one crewmember walks right through me. Each time, I feel a horrible chill. The cold leaves me even lonelier. It's as if every time someone passes through me, they take with them a bit of my joy. Every person is just another reminder of what I once was... What I no longer am... What I'll never be again...

I move as far from the group as possible. I want to be alone, and held... I want Jack to come follow me, to tell me he can see me. I want to be able to feel Jack's warm embrace. I want it all to be a dream.

I find myself at the closed door of the Captain's Cabin. Tentatively, I reach my hand towards the door. I know I can't touch people, but can I touch objects? My hand touches the solid door. I press my hand harder against it and it slips right through. A shiver passes through me as I pass through the door. The same chill fills me as I go through the door as when someone went through me.

A sigh escapes as I enter the familiar room. I've spent so many long nights in here, with Jack. The loneliness becomes even stronger. Will I ever get to spend another night with him? Will we ever again stay up all night just talking? Will we ever get another chance to spend hours arguing over our destination, or whatever, and spend twice as long making up? Will I have a chance to even tell him how much I love him? At the very least, I pray I can say goodbye.

A sob racks my body at the thought of never being able to hold him again. I all but stumble to my, our, bed. I need to sit down. The blankets are dishevelled and wet. I sit down on the bed and lay back. Somebody is already lying there, and I pass right through them. The chill remains until I get up.

I look down upon the woman sprawled out on the bed. At first, I can't believe it. The dark—skinned pirate lying unconscious, lifeless, is... Me... But... How can that be? I'm standing over my own body...

Realization hit me. It actually feels like a physical blow. Why they couldn't see me... The cold... Not being able to touch anything...

I'm dead. I don't believe it. To be more honest, I don't want to believe it. I can't be dead.

"Oh but you are..." That voice is all too familiar. I turn to face the Voice. Who I see standing before me causes an involuntary gasp to escape.

I _was_ being haunted. The pieces of the mystery all fall into place at once. All but one. "Why me?"

-----+\\+-----

-.--. . -. -.. --- ..-. -.-. ... .- .--. - . .-. --- -. . -.--.-

I think I'll end there... Nice little cliffy. I'll let you guys guess who the Voice is. Then, if you're lucky, you'll find out in the next instalment. Well, that's it for now...

I should do a skit; after all, it's becoming a usual ending, isn't it?

_**(-Cue Star Trek theme-)**_

**Foamy (Great Lord and Master of Squirrelly Wrath):** _**(-Sarcastically-)**_ Now that makes so much sense...

**Me:** What, oh Lord and Master?

**Foamy:** The fact that you use the X-Files theme for a Star Trek story, Hellsing for your other Pirates of the Caribbean story, and now Star Trek for a Pirates of the Caribbean story... Your themes have **no** relation to the stories they are _supposed_ to represent.

**Me:** ...

**Foamy:** What's wrong? Don't have a comeback for the Lord and Master?

**Me:** ...

**Foamy:** That's what I thought... Now let me get back to my cult. I've just about gotten complete control over most of Europe, now too. Add to that the power I already have in America, and I'm that much closer to——

**Telomeric:** Oooo... A tasty little morsel _**(-Licks his large teeth -)**_

**Foamy:** I shall smite you with squirrelly wrath!

**Telomeric:** And I shall bite you with Panthery incisors!

**Foamy:** I'm going now...

**Fire Claw (Telomeric's mate): **Y'all come back now, y'hear?

**Me:** In any case, please Read, Review and Enjoy, k?

**Telomeric:** K? Since when do you use those... Abbreviation thingies!

**Me:** ...

**Telomeric:** Never mind... Now, to have the last word... The End! R&R!


	2. Haunted History

"Why me?"

Barbossa laughs menacingly. "Why did I claim ye? Or why was I talkin' t' ye?" His grin both frightens me and makes me want to slap it off his face at the same time. "Now why would ye be wantin' to do something like that?"

"How do you do that? How can you hear my thoughts?" I'm extremely curious about that. When he was just a voice, I never thought twice about it. But now, he's still in my head.

"I've had plenty of time to master the skills we dead have." The smile never wavers. "I'm a happy person... or should I say, ghost." He's too good humoured. I just died, and he's grinning like he just raided a Spanish galleon. "I'm eager to try out my new toy." A shudder runs down my spine at that. "We'll have fun, I promise. Just like old times... What should we do first?"

"As long as it doesn't involve me, I don't care _what_ you do." He laughs again, more menacingly this time. "Why are you bothering me?" Though I'm dreading the answer, I need to know.

He moves closer to me, eyes scanning my body lecherously. "I'll be honest with ye." His hand brushes my cheek and I jerk away. Another laugh and he continues. "At first, before my issues with Sparrow, ye were merely a pretty piece t' pass the time. Then, once I found out Sparrow fancied you, I took that as my way to him. I do hope ye didn' take any of this personally." He seems so... Gentlemanly. He just made raping me when I was a child, and torturing me in my mind, sound like a casual conversation about the weather.

"Excuse me if I don't believe you." He gives me a hurt expression. I can't help but laugh. The sight of Big, Bad Barbossa, the man who made me start cutting and burning myself, with a puppy—like expression... I just burst out laughing. Of course, the fact that I was still in shock and disbelief could have a hand in it, too.

"I amuse you? You wound me." My laughter comes stronger as his eyes widen in mock hurt. I can't stop laughing.

I'm laughing for about five minutes straight. The whole time, Barbossa just stands there patiently and waits for me to finish.

Eventually, my laughter stops. I'm still shaking, however. Tears stream from my eyes. I can't control it. The tears keep coming, sobs racking my body, replacing the laughter. What's wrong with me? I'm no longer pregnant; I don't have to worry about my emotions. At least, that's what I thought... Then why am I changing them so suddenly?

I fist the tears from my eyes; I don't have time for all the emotional turmoil...

"Actually, ye've got all the time in the world. Your dead, remember?" Who's side is he on anyway? "Me own side." He actually holds me. He pulls me into a hug and holds me gently. "I may have done plenty of evil things, but tha's in the past." I almost believe him. I'm not sure I can trust him. Not after all he's done...

"Ye can... Jus' open up. Let the past be the past? I give ye my word. An' my word is me honour. I swear ye can trust me." I nod warily. I _want_ to trust him. Mainly, I just want to trust _someone_. He's just the only one here. I _need_ to trust him. Even so, I'm not sure I can. After all, this is still the same man who made my life a living hell...

I pull back from his embrace. "I trust you..." I look him directly in the eye. "So, what did you have in mind to pass the time?" At his smile, I quickly add. "And don't say sex." He laughs, less threatening this time.

"No. I was thinkin' of somethin' more... beneficial... to the both of us. P'r'aps teachin' ye to use yer powers." Powers? He makes them sound so... special. "They are." I glare at him.

"As long as you stop doing that. My privacy should remain _private_. So... Stop reading my mind!" The last part I tell him with both words and my mind.

He gives a light chuckle. "Alrigh'. I'll leave yer thoughts t' yerself." He has his hands up in an 'I surrender' manner. Well, joking 'I surrender' gesture at least. "Now d'ye want to learn how to use yer... gifts... now?" I give a small shrug.

"Alright... What's first?" I'm curious about what I can and can't do...

-----\\\\\/------

-.--. . -. -.. --- ..-. -.-. ... .- .--. - . .-. - .-- --- -.--.-

I actually have another chapter to go on this, but this was the best place to stop (I even had the page break in the written version...). Please be patient with me, I was typing all night (By the time I got to sleep, the sun was already coming out.). I'm gonna post the few chapters I wrote last night (and this morning), and then I won't be able to get online for a while. Sorry...

Oh, and as for Barbossa being too nice (I think so too...) It just came out that way. Chock it up to the fact that he's been stuck in the ether for the past half a decade... Being alone for that long, with nothing to do and no one to talk to, can get pretty lonely. I'm betting he's just too glad to actually have someone to talk to; he's not going to do anything that'll risk being alone again. Even Barbossa can be nice once and a while.

**Telomeric:** Man, you like to ramble, don't you?

**Me:** Can it.

**Fire Claw:** **_(-Stretching lazily-)_** You both like to talk too much.

**Telomeric:** That's just because you won't let me have the last word.

**Fire Claw:** Why must you always have the last word?

**Telomeric:** Why don't you just let me have it?

**Fire Claw:** Why don't you just answer the question?

**Telomeric:** If you'll let me have the last word, I'll tell you why.

**Fire Claw:** Fine. Now what's your reason?

**Telomeric:** It's because my biggest fear... is silence... _**(-Lowers voice to a whisper-)**_

**Fire Claw:** ...

**Me:** At least his biggest fear isn't exploding teeth...

**Foamy:** Yeah, that _my_ fear... Now stop trying to copy me! It's not working...

**Me:** Fine, O Great Foamy, Lord and Master

**Telomeric:** Bater.

**Fire Claw:** ?...?

**Telomeric:** Lord and MasturBator...?

**Foamy:** **_(-Points to Telomeric-)_** YOU are immature, disgusting, and absolutely _re**tarded**_.

**Telomeric:** And YOU look absolutely _delicious_...

**Foamy:** You've won this round...

**Telomeric:** **_(-Smirk-)_**

**Foamy:** But I _will_ be back. And then you'll be sorry!

**Telomeric:** Promises, promises... Will you at least use lube?

**Foamy: _(-Shudders and runs away-)_**

**Me:** Ewww!

**Fire Claw:** You've reached an all time low... That's _completely_ nauseating!

**Me:** I think I'll end it here, before it becomes any more sordid or revolting...

**Telomeric:** But you'll let me have the last word, right?

**Me:** Fine, do the disclaimer, we haven't done that in a while, and the R&R thing.

**Telomeric:** RIGHT!

_Disclaimer_: None of the characters in the story belong to GG. Foamy belongs to Germaine (his owner) and I belong to Fire Claw, and she to herself. The only thing (or person) GG owns is herself.

So please Read and Review. Tell her what you liked or didn't like about this story. Any mistakes can only be corrected if she knows what she's done wrong. Expose the problem, and it _will_ be fixed.

**Fire Claw:** Will you be fixed, too?

**Telomeric:** _**(-cringing from the implications-)**_ No... I'm all male, baby...

**Fire Claw:** Yeah, right. I've seen bigger.

**Telomeric:** Hey... Be nice. **_(-Fire Claw opens mouth to say something-)_** But not now, I still want the last word...

**_Telomeric:_** Good. The end.


End file.
